1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a scooter, and more particularly to a scooter which is foldable and has means to enhance the performance of the scooter.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional scooter is generally formed of a handlebar, a footboard, a front wheel, and a rear wheel. The conventional scooter is susceptible to accidents, especially at the time when the scooter in motion encounters an obstacle, such as a pebble, a raised or angled surface, and the like. In other words, the conventional scooter is devoid of safety features to provide its rider with protection against injuries.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a scooter with three front wheels which are pivoted to a locating plate to enhance the performance of the scooter.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a scooter with a folding member enabling the handlebar of the scooter to be folded so as to facilitate the storage and the transportation of the scooter.
The foregoing objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.